I Never Knew
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: The Maquis aren't settling in on Voyager so Commander Chakotay decides to have it out with Captain Janeway but may end up learning more about Kathryn Prompt: Imagine Person A going to person B's house quarter's. While waiting outside A hears B crying. Does A run in and help? Do they just walk away? BONUS: They aren't in a relationship yet. 2ND BONUS: they're enemies. Enjoy!


**I Never Knew**

 **Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Rating: T, little swearing**

 **Timeline: Shortly after Caretaker**

 **Prompt: Imagine Person A going to person B's** **house** **quarter's. While waiting outside A hears B crying. Does A run in and help? Do they just walk away? BONUS: They aren't in a relationship yet. 2** **ND** **BONUS: they're enemies.**

 **Summary: The Maquis aren't settling in on** ** _Voyager_** **so Commander Chakotay decides to have it out with Captain Janeway but may end up learning more about Kathryn**

 **=/\=**

He was furious, these Starfleet snobs thinking they know better, thinking they are better, he was sick of how his crew were bullied by hers, he'd had enough. As he rode the 'lift to her quarters he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, he felt stupid for taking up her offer, she'd never change, a jumped up Admiral's daughter all the way.

He pressed the alert button next to her door and waited, and waited, and waited. He finally heard shuffling, then a bang.

"No daddy" her voice was muffled by the door but the man was sure he heard her voice break as if she were crying. There was shuffling some incoherent noises and more crying. He stood still, had she heard him at the door? Should he go in anyway? His hand reached for the alert button but instead he went to the keypad and began to enter his command code.

The door slide open, Janeway was on the couch her back to the door something in her hands, being cradled like a child. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Spying on the Captain, Commander" she commented turning away again.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about your crew." He stood stoic, Vulcan like.

"What about _my_ crew." She replied her emphasis on the word my.

"They show no sign of allowing my crew to integrate them I think it's…" he began but she interrupted him

"We are a bunch of jumped up little shits, I know, we think we're better than you, I get it." He had no idea how much she understood. As a child it hadn't been as clear but as she matured so did her views on her fathers influence and how all the friends, who also grew up in admiral household's, used their respective parents power to get something. She had begun to see how unfair it was when she entered the academy and by the time she left, she knew exactly how snobby people could be and she hated it. However she couldn't change any of it. "But you're just as bad, you walk around this ship angry and damaged like you're the only people to have ever been hurt. That's not true either so I guess we're even. Dismissed. Oh Commander, never use your codes to get in here again, when I don't answer it usually means I want to be left in some semblance of peace and quiet" her tone oozed resentment and bitterness something he hadn't expected.

"What's that supposed to mean" his anger raised in him his fists clenched "You've never been hurt not like us Maquis, you had sheltered and pampered life's" he spat back, she faced away silent tears ran down her face. In a sudden movement she jumped up and stood before him her stature was small but no less intimidating.

"You ran away, you didn't have to watch your father and fiancé…mother, your mother die" she faltered

"I still know how it happened, what do you mean fiancée?" he asked thinking back on her words

"Tau Ceti Prime 2358…A test flight of the Terra Nova, crashed. Killing two of three passengers, the survivor lay in the snow for a total length of 19 hours having just watched her beloved father and fiancée drown knowing there was no way she could save them. The only thing keeping her alive the sheer willpower she had witnessed and been taught as a child. She then awoke in San Francisco 2 days later to be told her father and fiancé were dead and she would work for at least 6 due to the trauma on her mind and body. Stardate 48328.6 that same victim stands in front of her first officer as he claims she has never been hurt or damaged because she was fortunate enough to be born on Earth to an Admiral and his wife." Her words never waver and she looks him directly in the eye as she finishes her speech, Chakotay stares at her, speechless

"Kath…" he begins but she holds up a hand

"You have anger towards the Cardassian's which you freely express in your rebellion. I don't have that luxury. While on a mission with Owen Paris, our shuttle was captured by the Cardassian's where we spent nearly a month being tortured for information on the federation. Could I then go and rebel, god lord no, I had to keep my mouth shut after all I am a jumped up admiral's daughter. Be lucky you had the freedom to express your hatred, if I were to meet a Cardassian, I wouldn't be as diplomatic as Starfleet might expect." His face drained of colour.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I just assumed…you had Starfleet right through you" he looked at his feet.

"No, I have science right through me but in our society there isn't a lot of room for credibility unless in Starfleet" she shook her head, she could say it now, after all they were god knows how many years from Earth.

"That makes sense I guess. Have you always felt like this?" She sat down and he followed her lead sitting opposite her.

"No, when the cardassians came into light it brought so much flooding back and I tried to protest so…they gave me _Voyager_. A ship, what I've wanted since I was 6 or 7, admirals know me some saw me grow up. It can be such a horrible life because despite the pampered elements it…it makes it easier for Starfleet to manipulate you because of how invested you get." She explained leaning back into the couch, he watched her for a moment trying to calculate a response but nothing came to him.

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward and she copied him.

"I am as well, I think it is important we get to know one another. Maybe a dinner once a week would help" she suggested, looking up at his face. The tattoo had intrigued her from the moment she had noticed it and know her curiosity was threatning to question him about it.

"I agree, but if we want to talk I think it best to do so somewhere more private." He smiled his dimples flashing her and prompting her to smile back. She nodded and stood up, although not exactly a long walk she walked him to the door. "Come by 1900" he instructed and left. She smiled nodding and they stood quite awkwardly for a moment before she shook her head and said good bye to him, ducking back into her quarters.

=/\=

"So, did you talk to her?" B'Elanna slid into the seat next to her oldest friend, looking at him expectantly.

"Erm…"he stared at her spooning the oatmeal-like meal, his mind hadn't really stopped thinking about their seemingly untouchable Captain. Chakotay gave her a goofy smile and told her that they were going to organise it, in detail later on that day. Knowing it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear he got up and started his working day. Maybe life on this ship wasn't going to be so bad.

 **=/\=**

 **Author's Note: How was that? Its been a while since I did any writing whatsoever so I hope this was an okay read. I don't know if I can do angst very well but this has materialised somehow and I hope that it was alright on the angst-y front**

 **Please Leave a review and have a lovely day**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
